Memoir Girl
by LovingTheOgre
Summary: Yusura meets Samon, who lives in a rival clan. They come together to find the truth between both clans rivalry only to open past wounds. How can they mend hearts long since dead and end a bitter rivalry that has lasted long past Naruto and Sasuke's deaths
1. Enter Yusura Uzumaki!

Memoir Girl

Disclaimer: I don't own the Naruto Characters but I own the original characters that star in this story and the plot.

ZuZu's Authors note: This is my first story on this site, the **profile** and name **LovingTheOgre** is shared with myself and Sera, who had written tons of these fics and since it's shared I decided to just post one up. This was a bit of a challenge mind you, as Sera had given me a sort of plot that I tweaked to make it a bit on the romantic side, and since I myself am not a big fan of Sasuke and Naruto themselves, it proved to be quite difficult though they are rarely in the story.

Present day Japan

Yusura Uzumaki was an average girl living with her widowed mother Yoshi Hiroto-Uzumaki and older brother Kazuma in Miyo Bay-Shizuoka Prefecture. She did what normal girls did and enjoyed the peaceful life and did as she was told most of the time. Kazuma would often pull his blonde hair out while Yusura complained, whined and hollered in a non-to feminine shout about his annoying-ness which the seventeen year old held in the desire to whack his Ramen-Loving, stubborn loud sister on the head.

However everything changed the day of her sixteenth birthday while she was visiting the main branch of the Uzumaki in Tokyo with Kazuma and her mother at her side.

"Why the heck are we comin' all the way from Miyo just to see a bunch of old men? They better have ramen." The blonde girl sad rather loudly into her brother's ear. Her blue eyes were shut, her arms crossed and her mouth in an annoyed thin line.

"Shut up. You should be honored. The Uzumaki main house aint exactly thrilled about us but extended an invitation to celebrate the day of your birth." He poked his sister's tanned whiskered cheek. "You should be excited not wishing for ramen."

"Aw shut up Kazuma! You're just being an idiot besides who needs the main house anyway? All they are is a bunch of old saggy whiskered cheeked freaks who suppress anyone who has actual balls in the family to stand up to them like pop." She smirked. "I'll give 'em hell and avenge father's honor, **believe it**!"

"Again with that stupid catch phrase, I swear you're a real idiot sister."

Yoshi, their mother, sighed loudly. Her children were just so loud sometimes. Lifted her hands in a slightly protective way and gave them a worried glance, which the driver let out a sigh of relief. He hated loud people in his cab.

"Yusura there is no reason to be so loud now is there? Why don't you calm down and let the joke die ok?"

"Joke? I wasn't joking."

Yoshi looked at her son.

"Kazuma, as Yusura's older brother I'm counting on you to make sure she doesn't get into any trouble. The elders wouldn't appreciate it."

Kazuma nodded.

"Yeah sure easy for you to say mom. Yusura's just gonna be so loud."

"Yeah well, at least I show human emotion all you do is study study study! Ya green eyed freak, that what you are!"

"Oni!" _(ogre)_

"Ao!" _(which can mean either blue or green…which is used for green hear.)_

"That's enough already!" Yoshi shouted at her two children. They stopped yelling and hitting, Kazuma had the girl in a head lock, Yusura's fist in mid air a hairs width from his nose. _(How they managed to get into that position in a cab no one will ever know)_ Yoshi coughed. "That's enough you two. Now, when we get there you both better behave."

Her eyes landed on Yusura.

"Especially you young lady. Try and _pretend_ to be somewhat feminine, I would hate to hear them criticize how I raised you both. It's bad enough we'll be treated like pariah when we are there but this is what Nobu would have wanted bless his soul."

Yusura sighed.

"Mom why do you think they invited us? I thought they didn't like us since pop didn't marry into the family." _(yes inbreeding is in the Uzumaki family)_

"I don't know. Last time I saw or spoke to anyone from the main house was when Kazuma was born."

"Really?" Kazuma asked perking up. "What was it about?"

"They asked that Nobu and I not give you an 'N' name as it was an Uzumaki tradition…I guess since you were half Uzumaki they figured you were less important."

"That's stupid." Yusura said from beside her brother. She uncrossed her arms and gripped her brother's arm tightly. "Just for that Ao, let name all the kids we have in the future with N names. Boys and girls alike!"

Kazuma smiled widely.

"What will our future spouses say?"

"Nothing. They have no say, believe it!"

Yoshi smiled sadly at her children before looking out the window at the passing building and people. She hadn't been in Tokyo since Kazuma's birth, though she knew she shouldn't be surprised by the change the streets now had taken. The people appeared different as well as the air in Tokyo. She couldn't put her finger on it, though she decided it was because she had been gone for seventeen long years.

"Wow! It's HUGE!"

Brought from her musings Yoshi looked up at the house that came into view. Yusura was astonished by it's beauty while Kazuma muttered about rich bastards.

"This is it kids." She said with a smile on her face. "Welcome to the Uzumaki Main house."

Authors note: So the characters are a bit strange aren't they? Well now to go over certain aspects that might be a bit familiar to you and some little things you might not have even noticed.

1) Yusura's catch phrase and her earlier description of having closed eyes, sour face is Naruto's. From the bit of the Anime that I have seen and looking through some pictures from the manga that Sera owns he often looks like this so I incorporated his personality into her. **Believe it**! Was just too fun to pass up, however I was debating whether or not to use **Believe it**! Or **Dattebayo**! **Believe it**! won.

2) Kazuma's not like Naruto is he? He's kind of whiney and slightly, if not completely stuck up. His eyes are green too so that's a clue to who else these two are related to. If you hadn't guessed that they were Naruto's descendants then there is something quite wrong with you. .

3) The Uzumaki Clan or Main House or what Yusura refers them to as 'Saggy Whiskered Cheeked Men', are Naruto's descendants as well who carried on the Uzumaki blood line which is why they and Yusura and Kazuma have whiskered cheeks and have blue eyes and blonde hair save Kazuma who has green eyes. The Uzumaki clan also practices in inbreeding to keep the bloodline pure and are rather old fashioned and keep to their rules. Their very strict as pointed out in disowning the heir to the main house Nobu Uzumaki for marrying an outsider.


	2. Nobuyuki Uzumaki's request

Memoir Girl

ZuZu's Disclaimer: I don't own the Naruto Characters but I own the original characters that star in this story and the plot.

Uzumaki House

Yusura wasn't the type of person that could sit still for a long amount of time nor was she the kind of person that would take criticism from anyone so it wasn't any big surprise that Kazuma had to threaten bodily harm.

So Yusura, against her will, was sitting across her grandfather and main house leader, Nobuyuki Uzumaki whom was wearing formal clothing, she wished that she would have worn her kimono but decided against it.

The mans long white beard twisted and hung far below his chin, his blue shrew eyes covered in bushy white brows seemed to be staring at the girl before shutting.

"So Yusura is sixteen now."

Yoshi nodded, her head kept low, her eyes downcast.

"Yes father."

"And she is doing well in her studies like her brother I assume?"

Yusura snorted.

"Why do you care anyway gramps? You didn't care about Kazuma when he turned sixteen or when either of us were born for that matter."

Kazuma smacked his forehead while Yoshi sighed however Nobuyuki seemed amused by his granddaughters vigor, along with the other elders sitting at his sides.

"You're quite the little kit aren't you? Not many people say such brazen words to me." He smiled. "You're just like your father Nobu."

Yusura visibly calmed if only a bit.

"What do you want old timer? Unlike you old geezers I want to enjoy this day."

Nobuyuki nodded.

"Alright, then I'll get to the point. It seems that with disowning my son I have left no one to take over the clan. Though I had actually considered taking your father back despite his union with an outsider, I was surprised to learn that he had died four years ago."

He sighed sadly.

"I met your brother while he was on vacation the year before but he declined and as you are my grandchild as well that leaves you."

"Me?" Yusura asked pointing to herself. Her blue eyes dimmed slightly. 'Why do I have a bad feeling about this?' She thought before voice her question. "What isn't you're after?"

"I am asking you to be the heir to lead this clan after I die."

ZuZu's Author Note: It's slightly picking up now.

Nobuyuki isn't really the greatest guy huh? I mean he hadn't tried to contact his son in almost seventeen years and when he does he finds out he's dead…and he didn't ever try to talk to Nobu to see if he was well it was to ask for him to lead the clan. I don't know why I made the Uzumaki family bastards but they are.


	3. Enter Teme! Samon Uchiha Arives!

Memoir Girl

ZuZu's Disclaimer: I don't own the Naruto Characters but I own the original characters that star in this story and the plot.

Staring out of the window of the hotel room Yusura was not just out of sorts, she was pissed. In all her life the Uzumaki family had wanted nothing to do with her, Kazuma and their mother and now that they were going to be short a clan leader they now needed them?

She slurped up her ramen more quickly then she usually did as she stared at all the cars moving below, some broth falling on her blue t-shirt but she didn't seem to notice, the colors f traffic light and car lights becoming too important at the moment.

"Hey Oni, how you hanging in there?" Kazuma asked from the bed beside her's. He was currently flipping through channels trying to find anything good on. "You seem upset."

"Course I am!" She shouted throwing the now empty ramen cup at his head. It landed on the pink bed spread instead as he dodged it. "Why didn't you tell me about this?"

He shrugged.

"Wanted to surprise you I guess."

She pulled at her blonde hair a bit before stalking towards the door, placing on her sneakers she stalked out of the hotel room.

"Ass-Hole!"

"Idiot should have taken a jacket." Was all Kazuma said before recovering the foam ramen cup and disposing of it in the trash.

(Scene Change)

After slaking out of the Palace Hotel, Yusura knew her mistake the moment her skin met with harsh cold air. It wasn't wise, she surmised, to be wearing a tank top and orange biker shorts.

"**Brrr** Stupid Kazuma…" She said walking away from the hotel. "Stupid Saggy Whiskered Cheeked man…" She shut her eyes willing away the cold. "…Stupid…Uzumaki-"

She crashed into a solid chest and fell back only to be caught by the stranger. She stared at the pale hand holding her wrist, up that hand at the long dark sleeve, to the shoulders, the neck then the handsome face.

"Um."

His eyes were coal black with a bit of grey near the sclera, he had long feather like black lashes decorating piercing eyes. He had a sharp nose and pink soft lips that were slightly twisted into a smirk. His thick black hair framed his face, long bangs almost covered his right eye giving off a mysterious look but he wiped at the hair away as though it were an annoyance.

"Are you just going to gape or are you going to thank me for catching you…"

She blushed. Apparently it had been a few minutes that she was staring at him.

"Sorry."

His smirk slightly widened.

"What are you doing walking around the streets like that, Dobe. You'll catch cold."

All blushing and staring at his handsome features forgotten, blue eyes narrowed, whiskered cheeks turned red for an entirely different reason now.

"…How DARE you call ME that? I should kick your ass right now…TEME!"

"Teme? That the best you've got, Dobe?"

"And with that name again? Shut up ass-hole!"

"Make me dead last!"

People passing by avoided them completely. One child looked up, pointed and asked his mother what they were fighting about.

"Oh it's jut a lovers spat sweetie." Was her reply.

After of fifteen minutes of arguing, Yusura had thrown quite a few swats at his head with her free hand, the two had finally stopped. The man looked a bit ruffled but amused while the blonde whiskered girl still quietly fumed at his arrogant behavior.

"So," He began. "I assume you fight like this with strangers often."

Yusura groaned.

"What's it to ya, pretty boy? You were the one being rude first."

"You were staring at me."

"Was not!"

The man sighed, still quite amused yet also quite annoyed. He looked around the streets at the people running by them rubbing their hands together for warmth. It was then he remembered the idiot girl with her bad fashion sense.

"You're freezing."

"Am not."

**Truly**, he thought, **this girl is truly stubborn**. With an amused chuckle he removed his hand from hers, why they were still holding hands was a mystery to him, and offered her his dark blue trench. He slid it over her shoulders.

"You're freezing."

Yusura didn't know what to say to the man. He was a jerk one moment and sweet the next. She knew without a doubt thought, that she missed his hand in hers.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

They stood awkwardly for a few moments before Yusura stuck out her hand.

"The names Yusura Uzumaki."

He stared at the girl with no trace of emotion in his face though Yusura thought she saw something in his eyes. After about a moment he shook her hand, it was warm and engulfed hers. Pale hands engulfing tanned.

"Well isn't this a surprise." He began still shaking her hand.

"What?"

"I am Samon Uchiha, clan leader of the Uchiha Clan, your mortal enemy."

Yusura regretted a lot of things in her life. She regretted not making the Volleyball team, she regretted not buying the red dress that her mother had shown her at the store. She regretted trivial superficial things, things that never really mattered like ramen and her lack of colorful clothing to wear unless it were orange. She regretted not seeing her father off the day he died.

But she never regretted being an Uzumaki, that was the one thing she was proud of.

"Enemy?" She asked, making sure she understood.

"yes." Samon said letting go of her hand. He looked up at the darkening sky and seemed to be in deep thought until he took her hand again and lead her down the sidewalk. "Lets get something to eat first, then I'll explain."

She knew she should have let go, that she shouldn't allow this stranger to whisk her away but she never was much for thinking. She liked finding out head on, a trait that she inherited from her father.

"Ok. I'll follow you."

Samon nodded as he led her by the hand not quite understanding why he was taking the time to talk to an Uzumaki, nor why he still had yet to let go of her hand.

ZuZu's Author Note: Now here we Have Samon Uchiha! He's a strange one huh, definitely Sasuke only with a more human like quality. Not that Sasuke wasn't human, he just wasn't emotional…is what I mean. Samon sounds like he's a dish huh? Quite the looker with quite the ego. He contrasts with Yusura so much like Naruto clashes with Sasuke that it just seemed perfect to write him that way.

Oh, I have done rough sketches of them, actually they've gone through three trials before I decided on one look that suited them

The first had Sasuke and Naruto perfect but Yusura looked less then the innocent idiot with hair that was too long and girly and Samon was too manly so I trashed it.

The second had Yusura with shorter hair that reached her shoulders, her eyes were round and innocent yet she seemed too young-she looked like a grade schooler when she actually is a high school kid. Samon was better but still too harsh so that was trashed.

The third was the win. Yusura had short hair barely reaching the nape of her neck, it was uneven looking and messy. Her eyes while round were slightly slanted to give off that mischievous look. She looks just like Naruto only with softer features and wider eyes. Samon was very handsome as well…unfortunately I lack a scanner in this house so it'll be about a week before I can have them up at deviant. Sorry for the rambling.


	4. Variation of Truth! Samon's tale

Memoir Girl

ZuZu's Disclaimer: I don't own the Naruto Characters but I own the original characters that star in this story and the plot.

Memoir Girl

ZuZu's Disclaimer: I don't own the Naruto Characters but I own the original characters that star in this story and the plot.

-

Somehow Yusura found herself sitting in some strange mans living room on the other side of Tokyo.

She hesitated getting comfortable on the leather couch she was sitting on for fear of alerting the man that was in the kitchen. She didn't want to know why they were 'enemies' nor did she want to come to grips with that dreadful feeling in the pit of her stomach, the one that told her that it was her fault that it was her doing.

She didn't know why she felt that way, she just felt that she was to blame.

"Hey, you hungry?"

Snapping out of her thoughts she turned her head towards the man standing at the doorway of the kitchen. He seemed younger now that she thought about it, wearing a slightly stained apron instead of the rich trench which made seem much older in years.

He was perhaps a year or two older not the five year difference she initially thought was between them.

"Sort of."

He nodded.

"I've made some food, if you want."

"Well we were supposed to go eating but then it started raining. Thanks by the way, for the clothes." She said pulling on the sleeves of the white dress shirt she currently wore. "Ya got ramen?"

He made a face.

"No, I made Takikomi gohan _(Japanese-style __pilaf__ cooked with various ingredients and flavored with soy, __dashi__, etc.) _and dangojiro _soup made with dumplings along with seaweed, tofu, lotus root, or any number of other vegetables and roots)_ with sake. I don't eat ramen."

Yusura made a face then decided that the meal might be good enough. Not as good as ramen though. She thought standing.

"Sounds good though I've never had Takikomi gohan before. My mother's not big on cooking and my brother isn't an everyday rice fanatic."

"You're kidding.

"Nope. He likes western foods ya know. Actually he like anything but rice."

Samon didn't seem too interested in her brother's eating habits though it appeared that he was quite shocked by them. Actually he was just trying to listen to her voice as much as he could. Though she seemed loud and her voice held a slight feral growl to it, he thought it was cute.

They ate at the counter in silence, neither looking at one another, neither trying to start any type of conversation.

"Why?"

Samon looked up from his meal and stared at the girl sitting beside him. She was staring at the soup.

"What?"

"Why are we enemies?"

He pushed aside the bit of rice he had left from his meal, he was feeling a bit out of sorts due to the sake he drank. His dark eyes looked to the right where the sink was neatly empty from the dishes and pans he used for making the meal.

"Four thousand years ago in the year of the ninja, my forefather was the last of his clan, due to his elder brother going mad and destroying it."

Yusura nodded.

"He ran away with a criminal to grow stronger to defeat his brother, you forefather went after him and succeeded in returning him. As the story goes they both fell in love with the same woman and their friendship was forever severed."

"A woman?" Yusura asked. "They fought over some dumb woman?"

"Your forefather's wife." He smoothed his hair from his forehead. "My forefather married eventually but for the rest of his days hated Uzumaki. It's been that way since then."

She crossed her arms.

"Well that's stupid. Fighting over some woman."

Samon nodded.

"However, I think it was more then that, though I have yet to find out what really happened."

"What's the point in finding out Mr. Uchiha-Clan-Leader? In the end we'll end up having to hate each other forever, as heir to my own clan, I probably don't have a choice."

He smirked.

"You're the Uzumaki clan leader then?"

"Heir."

He sipped from his cup.

"Then this is unacceptable."

She nodded.

"Indeed, but I don't really hate you."

"I don't hate you either."

The blonde smiled, her goofy big smile.

"So I don't hate you Teme."

For a moment Samon thought he saw someone else sitting there with the same dazzling smile. He blamed it on the sake.

"I guess not Dobe."

ZuZu's Author note: So now you know what the Story is. Why both clans hate the other, over a woman. But ya know, it's way more then that so much more. It will surprise you, really it will.


	5. Yoshi's Choice! Yusura Dreams

Memoir Girl

ZuZu's Disclaimer: I don't own the Naruto Characters but I own the original characters that star in this story and the plot.

-

"You've raised her well, Hiroto. She seems lively, just like my son."

Yoshi nodded. She didn't dare look at Nobuyuki. The guilt she felt deep inside her heart was still too prominent. After all it was her fault Nobu was disowned. She had begged him to cut all ties with the clan.

She had too selfish as a girl.

"Yes, she is just like her father, though I doubt that is the reason I was summoned to the main house. You know, Kazuma nor Yusura know that I'm here right now."

Nobuyuki made a grunting sound before lifting his tea cup in his old hands. The warmth soothed his aching bones.

"It is about the Uchiha. Does the girl know?"

Yoshi shook her head.

"No. She knows nothing about them. Should I have told her before, after all you wanted nothing to do with my children."

"It was not a matter of wanting, it was a matter of their freedom. You said so yourself that you did not want children tied down by the clan, you wanted their freedom." He coughed. "Now that my son has passed and Kazuma has decided to go elsewhere it is up to Yusura to carry out leadership she must know the truth, she must learn from me, here."

"Fine." Yoshi said standing from the table. Her dark eyes were laced with pain and something else. "When should I tell her then, that I am abandoning her?"

Nobuyuki lowered his cup.

"Tonight."

"And you'll never bother myself nor my son again?" She asked. "Will you grant Kazuma freedom from this clan?"

He nodded.

"You have my word."

"Good."

With her mind set Yoshi Hiroto left the study of Nobuyuki. Set on leaving Tokyo and her daughter behind, to leave the clan that had killed her husbands dreams.

--

"What do you mean we're leaving without Yusura?" Kazuma asked. His mother's back was turned to him slightly shaking as she packed her belongings. "You're just going to abandon her, your own child?"

"She is the heir now, whether she is my child or not is not important."

Kazuma raked a hand through his blonde hair in frustration.

"She is my sister, she is your daughter! She isn't just an heir to some old clan she's Yusura Uzumaki, high school student, loud mouth stubborn idiot who likes ramen and karaoke and volleyball…she's Yusura not anything else."

Yoshi had finally stopped packing and turned to her son, her eyes seemed dull a twisted smile on her face as she approached him. She touched his cheek.

"Would you like for me to be near those people then? Those people who made life for your father and I so hard, who destroyed any dream that we had ever had." She sighed. "The moment Yusura was made heir, I had no daughter."

"What do you have against them?"

Yoshi walked to her neatly made bed and sat, her hands on her knees staring at the floor. Her dark hair held in it's bun was coming slightly loose and stray hairs fell.

"I was a servant of the Uzumaki household until I was seventeen, did you know that?"

Kazuma sat beside her.

"I was sold to them when I was a small child to pay off my parents debt, though you might find that strange, people don't do that anymore right? I was treated so horribly by those people, doing their bidding, being kept away from any normal childhood I was nothing to them until I met Nobu."

"I was just seven years old, cleaning Lord Nobuyuki's study when a boy came in. He was a crying mess, his blue eyes were filled with tears and I was fascinated. He had been training with Mizuki his cousin and had lost to him again. When I approached him he wiped his tears and made a large goofy smile."

" _'I'm ok, I'll beat that idiot next time, __**BELIVE IT**__!' _He had said as though I knew exactly what had happened. When he had noticed my dirty face and the scrolls in my hands he jumped up and decided to help me clean."

She smiled sadly.

"It was on that day that I met the man of my destiny. Though they tried to tear us apart your father would still come to see me, we fought hard, Kazuma, to be together. When we left the Clan together we left to give you a better life, we hated that place."

Kazuma sighed.

"So you're leaving Yusura behind?"

"It's better this way, we'll be happy and your sister will be taken care of."

--

Yusura had always had strange dreams since she was a small child. It seemed that swirls of red and blue always followed her eyes in an everlasting current that would never stop. The air in her dreams was always warm and carried the strong scent of grass and mornings dew. She could feel it all around her, grass, warmth from the early morning sun, peace. When her eyes would open she would see the figure of her father or someone that looked like him in the distance. A waterfall near by sounded as water hit water, the mans blue eyes were sad, she always thought, sad and distant and cold.

What was he waiting for, was what she always thought but was never met with any sort of answer. He was always waiting, the current of colors surrounding him, coming from him, his only company was the clash of red and blue. However this time, when she dreamed, the man turned towards her, not seeing her but something past her. His eyes glimmered with a torrent of emotions.

His mouth opened in a wide smile, one that her father used to use often when he was happy. His hand lifted, waved and he said a name, a name that sent shivers down her spine and a smile to her face. The way he said the name, in the sultry drawl laced with lust and love in his voice. She realized that he was calling out to a lover.

Yusura dreamed of strange things since as long as she could remember anything. It never occurred to her that they weren't dreams at all, that perhaps they were distant memories that had all but faded against the sands of time.

Memories that held a certain truth, a truth that desperately needed to be known.

"You're awake." Samon said as Yusura's eyes opened. She was lying on the couch, covered in a sheet. "You fell asleep."

"Yeah." She said the noticed how dark it had gotten. "I have to go."

"Ok."

Samon drove rather slowly for his own taste, he didn't want to say goodbye so soon, she reminded him of someone. Someone that he had only ever seen in his dreams. That distant figure standing all alone, that distant figure that waved to the dark haired man that seemed so close to his own heart.

--

ZuZu's Author Note: So I've done it huh? Made Yoshi a bit crazy huh? She's harsh for leaving Yusura but she has her reasons to hate the Uzumaki, don't worry she nor Kazuma will disappear from the story.

Yusura's dream is one that she always has and it seems that Samon has them too, so I guess that it's pretty easy to assume that they are seeing the past from Naruto and Sasuke's perspective.

Naruto and Nobu, Yusura's father, look a lot alike don't they. There is a reason for that, you'll find out soon. It's not a humorous is it? I might change the genre, as it gets a bit more serious.

Review and I'll post another chapter up. Oh I have the entire fic done but I'm posting one chapter at a time. 


	6. A mother's hatred! Dark Prince

Memoir Girl

ZuZu's Disclaimer: I don't own the Naruto Characters but I own the original characters that star in this story and the plot.

-

Kazuma still kept in touch with her through letters but it still wasn't the same. It had been one month since her family left her at the Uzumaki Main house, in a sea of strangers all with her father's face.

Walking along the small pond that was located near one of the other houses in the compound, Yusura let out a small yawn and tugged her orange Kimono.

"Damn it I'm tired."

It had also been one month since she had seen Samon as well. The Uchiha Clan leader had been quite adamant about seeing her again.

_'No one has to know…I'll contact you soon.'_

She rolled her blue eyes.

"What was with that guy?"

_'I am Samon Uchiha, clan leader of the Uchiha Clan, your mortal enemy.'_

His words sting stung deep in her chest. She imagined that her heart was breaking though she didn't know why. She barely knew him save for that one meeting.

"Why do I care about some boy? Stupid Samon!"

"Samon? Are you speaking of a crush granddaughter?"

Nobuyuki Uzumaki had a tendency to sneak up on most people with a smile on his face as though he hadn't realized that he had scared the living daylights out of them. Of course he knew, but teasing was always his strong point.

Yusura jumped back.

"What the hell old man! You scared me!"

"Who is this Samon?"

"None yer business…I'm leaving."

The old man lifted a bushy brow.

"Oh, and where to?"

Yusura shrugged her shoulders. Karaoke maybe some ramen, or perhaps just for a walk. I'm tired of this place and quite frankly you're all freaks."

The old man laughed.

"I'm glad that you're in better spirits these days Yusura."

She smiled sadly.

"Yeah, well it'd take you a long time to be happy too if you were abandoned by the only life you've ever known. Mom wont even talk to me like I'm me. She calls me Uzumaki like I'm a stranger." She paused. "It's like she regrets my existence. I've never felt so hated before.

(Flashback)

A young blond boy stands in the middle of a crowd. Shouts in his direction make him shrink inwardly.

_'Die you demon.'_

_'Evil demon!'_

He sniffled, holding back already falling tears down whiskered cheeks.

_'I've never felt so hated before.'_

Suddenly a pale hand grasped his and pulled him away from the crowd. He looked into dark obsidian eyes and smiled sadly.

_'Thank you.'_

The boy sighed.

_'No problem.'_

Sasuke led Naruto away from the crown still holding the kit's hand tightly in his.

Pale holding tanned.

--

After changing into normal clothing, an orange sweater and a pair of black jeans, Yusura walked out of the Uzumaki compound and decided to just walk around a bit. She had only a few yen in her pocket. Enough, she thought, that would pay for ramen if she were lucky.

Her short blonde hair moved violently in the harsh breeze and as she walked, she shut her eyes for a moment. She missed home.

"Hey need a lift?"

She opened her eyes and stepped back a bit shocked at seeing the car pull up. She smiled at the familiar face, nodded and climbed into the car.

"Thank you."

Samon smirked before starting up the car again and driving towards his apartment, he didn't feel like taking Yusura anywhere they might be seen together. He figured it was bad picking her up in front of her compound.

"No problem."

He needed to show her anyway, what he'd found in the Uchiha compound. A bit of the truth that he had suspected all along was being revealed.

ZuZu' Author note: This was too short but I just wanted to put it up anyway. He found something that will give insight on Sasuke and Naruto's falling out.  
Oh! And I update with reviews! Please REVIEW!


	7. Team Seven! A letter of lost love

Memoir Girl

ZuZu's Disclaimer: I don't own the Naruto Characters but I own the original characters that star in this story and the plot.

* * *

"An old picture? You wanted to show me some old picture?" Yusura said following Samon towards the bed room. Her blue eyes were shut in annoyance, her arms crossed. "What's it got to do with anything anyway?" 

He shrugged.

"You'll see."

It surprised Yusura, when they had made it into the bed room, that it was scarcely furnished. Unlike the rest of the house, which was put together for comfort, the bedroom was a barren wasteland save for the futon on the floor and the two pillows and the sheet resting messily on it. She figured that Samon's bed room would be the most comfortable and warm room in the apartment.

"Hey Dobe," He said bringing her from her thoughts. "Are you just going to stand there staring at my futon or are you going to take a look. If you're tired you can sleep later." There was a smirk on his lips that she wanted to rip off.

"My name is Yusura, Teme."

"Yeah, whatever." He said, still smirking. He handed her something wrapped in old yellowing cloth. "Be careful, the frame that the picture is in is quite old."

She rolled her blue eyes.

"Yeah, ok."

She unraveled the cloth careful not to damage what was inside, her hands holding it firmly yet delicately enough not to disturb the frame.

"What is this?"

Her blue eyes landed on a pair of familiar eyes. The picture was slightly crinkled and faded, a sign of it's age, yet the faces of the four were still prominent, as though time hadn't touched them.

"That boy." She struggled with her words.

Blonde hair peeking from behind a head band, tanned skin that had seen much sun, a smile as wide and innocent as any and blue eyes like the sea.

"He looks like…"

Whiskered cheeks adorned his face.

"He looks like…father."

With shaking hands Yusura willed herself to turn the frame over. The inscription on the back sent her mind reeling with thousands of thoughts.

_'Konohagakure- Team 7. Team Leader: Hatake Kakashi. Genin: Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki.'_

"Uzumaki? Uchiha?"

Samon nodded his head, amused at her shock. He took the picture from her hands carefully.

"Yes. Our forefathers were team mates apparently. And the girl that you see in the picture later became Uzumaki's wife."

"Her eyes."

Samon nodded.

"Yes they're green."

"They're like my brother's eyes." She moved to take the picture from his hand, grasped it then dropped it on the ground, for what reason she didn't know, it were as though invisible hands were moving hers. Samon stared angrily at her.

"You've just dropped a piece of my family history. The photograph was hidden away in the Uchiha shrine and-"

"What is **that**?"

On the floor the broken frame fell two pictures instead of one. Bending down on one knee Samon lifted both. The first was of team seven, it was barely damaged from the fall. The second however, held much mystery. Yusura looked over at the picture, also kneeling on the ground.

"No way." What was thought to be another picture was a letter. A letter which was addressed to: _'My Dearest Sasuke'_

However instead of feminine writing that they expected, it was written messily as though whom ever wrote it wrote in a flurry of conflicting emotions. Yusura took the letter from Samon's hands and began to read.

_'My Dearest Sasuke, it has been a wild journey in which we have shared. Secret meetings between us that in the past I had hoped would satiate our longing is no longer, not since you returned and found out the truth. Understand that I never meant to hurt you, you have to believe that. In the years that you were away, during the time that I searched for you I had come to the conclusion that if I died today there would be no one left to carry my name. It was a selfish thing to do, marrying someone else but I did it because I felt I had to. I couldn't wait for you any longer. However things have changed one will not. You are forever in my heart.'_

Samon looked at the blonde beside him.

"It's from that green eyed girl isn't it? The reason this all started then?"

Yusura stared at the letter towards the bottom. She shook her head.

"Want to hear the good news or the bad?"

"What's the good news?"

Yusura smirked slightly highly uncomfortable.

"The good news is that the rivalry didn't start because of my forefather's wife."

Samon was slightly taken aback. The letter clearly indicated a parting of lovers, someone had married and left Sasuke, it had to be the girl.

"What's the bad news?"

Yusura turned the letter towards him and laughed.

"Apparently this long lover's spat was over two men."

And there at the bottom, slightly faded with age, was the signature of the lover.

_Naruto Uzumaki.  
_

* * *

ZuZu's Author notes: I know that two reviews isn't much but…THANK YOU!

Now, was that surprising or was that just easy to guess? Poor Sakura wasn't the reason for conflict it was Naruto. Sasuke and Naruto were in love and Naruto left him to start a family because he couldn't wait anymore and the threat of dying was too great. He wanted to leave his family name behind if he died.

Yes there is **YAOI** in this fic, I know I should have posted that before as a warning but well…I forgot. I'm not the biggest YAOI fan but Sasuke-Naruto love is vital to the story. Oh and about the picture: Remember that team seven had taken a team picture? Yeah, it's that one.

Review and I will update. That's how I work.


	8. Tea and Ghosts! Feelings Unknown

Memoir Girl

ZuZu's Disclaimer: I don't own the Naruto Characters but I own the original characters that star in this story and the plot.

* * *

Yusura wasn't one that cried much, of crouse that didn't mean she never cried. When her puppy, the one her father had gotten her had run away, she had cried in her father's arms. When KiKi, her best friend from the third grade moved, she cried. 

When her father died, she cried.

"Why does this effect you so much Dobe?"

Yet, why she cried for two men, two men who's bodies had long since turned to ash and returned to the earth, she was just as confused. She wiped her wet cheeks and dabbed at her nose with a tissue, calming her shattered heart.

"I don't know why…but my heart hurts so badly."

"You're just sensitive." Samon said. He had already put away the letter and photo, and was now, trying to console a girl who was crying for people she didn't know. She was strange, he thought, very strange.

He ushered her out of the bedroom and into the living room where he said they would have tea, she nodded numbly before sitting back on the leather couch collecting her thoughts, she was too distressed to be embarrassed though she knew she would be later. She lifted her cell, from her pants pocket and stared at the three missed messages which waited for her.

"Hmmm I don't recognize this number."

* * *

With tray in his hands filled with tea and rice cakes that he had prepared, Samon entered the living room to a slightly shocked, pale whiskered faced girl. She had her orange cell phone plastered to her ear, griping it as though all life depended on her doing so. 

"Did I miss something?"

Her blue eyes went to his coal dark ones.

"Do you believe in ghosts?"

"Dobe…"

"Seriously Teme, do you?"

Samon shrugged his broad shoulders before placing the tray on the coffee table in front of the girl. He took a seat beside her.

"No." was clearly his answer to her question, however her was still a bit curious as to why she had the look of one whom was drained of all their blood. "Why do you ask?"

She handed him her phone.

"Take a listen…listen real good Teme."

So he listened to the message. What came through were voices that couldn't be human. The only words describable were : _Forgive…please…love you…infinity…_

He closed the phone and handed it to the blonde kit beside him.

"What was that Dobe?" He asked aloud all the while thinking something completely different. 'Why does my heart ache?' He touched his chest.

"I dunno…it sounded familiar like I should know it but don't."

He nodded agreeing.

"That's what I thought, but I've never heard that voice before."

Suddenly rain harshly began to pour and the lights flickered slightly. Looking out of the large window Yusura noted that the sky hard darken and was raging with thunder and lightning, like her heart felt, a turrent of emotions and so bitterly warm at the same time. She shivered.

These were **not **her feelings.

"It's too dangerous to drive." She said. "I'll wait until the storm is over to go home, _Samon_."

" Yeah."

It was the first time she had used his name. It sounded sweet, rolling off her tongue, as though a gentle breeze carried it, however he felt it was wrong, something was wrong. When he looked into her eyes they were the same blue, only a harsher shade, slightly deeper. A change that made him a bit uneasy on the inside, but this slight terror that he felt in her eyes he blamed on the storm that had sprung up from nowhere outside.

Uchiha's were afraid of nothing.

* * *

ZuZu's Author Notes: 

What was the scary voice? Why did her eyes change darker? Who's feelings does she feel? Find out next chappie which will be all flashbacks.

Thanks for the reviews! If I get more I'll post up two more chappies!


	9. Note read the Note!

Sera: Sorry but ZuZu's on Vacation…she wont be updating this story for another week or so. Just thought to post this up.

Sasuke: Yeah well you should have done it when she left for vacation.

Sera: I know but ya know it's not like I live with her…she's all the way across town and I don't have a car.

Sasuke: That's what Cell Phones are for…and also, no one told you to crash your jeep.

Sera: You make it sound like I meant to.

Sasuke: No…Stupidity just happens where you are concerned.

Sera: Stupidity?

Sasuke: Uh-yeah. Tell me again how you crashed the Jeep?

Sera:…what the hell? Was I supposed to run over that damn dog? I swerve to save lives!

Sasuke: _-examines nails-_ Yeah OK…at least the Jeep is getting repaired however I am feeling a bit dubious about your driving ability…what if you see a squirrel or a duck or an old lady?

Sera: Dwah? Ya want me to run 'em over?

Sasuke:…_-blinks- _No. Who said that?

Sera: Read the last comment you left.

Sasuke: _-reads-…_er…_-pales_-…I'm not that demented…you obviously put words in my mouth.

Sera: You evil little emo-boi.

Sasuke: Your stupidity is rubbing off on me!

Sera: Ok Ok…anyway sorry for this little rant.

Sasuke: Yeah. It's not even your story. ZuZu's gonna be man.

Sera: SHUT IT!


	10. Darkness! Naruto and Sasuke Speak

Memoir Girl

From his place so very close by, the spirit of a now dead young man sat in his dark room where he slept for so very long. Up until a few weeks ago did he finally stir from his deep slumber and now did he use whatever means he could to get her attention.

'_I can feel him so close to me right now.'_ The spirit said. He placed a hand on his chest and breathed deeply out as though he had been holding breath for so long in the centuries he had been locked away, in silent torment. To be reborn time and time again and to never find what he sought.

But now he knew; could feel that now was the time to finally, after so long awaken.

'_I can feel you.'_

His blue eyes slowly fluttered opened welcomed only by the darkness.

'_Can you feel me too?'_

He smiled.

'_Can you feel me?'_

-

Samon sat with his back against the wall of his bedroom breathing evenly. The girl that slept on his lap barely stirred and snored softly so and though his legs and thighs were beginning to fall asleep he dare not move.

He didn't want to wake her.

He looked to his left to lookout of the opened window at the bright city lights and took in the smell of the dirty city air and sighed at his own predicament.

"What are you doing to me girl?" He asked softly touching her whiskered cheek. "You are entirely too trusting of strangers…the things I could do to you and get away with."

She slightly grunted making him smile.

"Sasuke."

"Hm?"

She sighed.

"Sasuke can you hear me?"

Samon tilted his head in question before deciding to amuse her.

"Yes I can. What is it?"

"Sasuke…" She said again this time with a smile. "You could feel me right?"

Feel her? What did she mean? Samon thought before sighing.

"Yusura"

"Naruto. My name is Naruto…you know that Sasuke-Teme so lets not play games."

Samon was slightly taken aback by her words and then…it was then that it occurred to him that she was saying Sasuke's name. His ancestors name. And now that he thought about it her whisker marks seemed a bit more prominent deeper slightly and her hair was much wilder then before and her hands didn't look soft like before but larger and calloused.

He wasn't holding a girl in his arms anymore but a boy. A young boy and suddenly his world went black and a darkness over took him.

He was in a room of suffocating darkness.

_'Where am I?'_

It was such a stagnant darkness that he barely heard himself ask.

_'You are nowhere.'_

He could not see the owner of the voice but immediately felt a calmness in himself. He automatically trusted this familiar voice.

_'I'm going outside for just a minute…you'll be safe in the darkness for just a little while ok?'_

Samon nodded at nothing and shut his eyes.

_'Ok.'_

-

Dark obsidian eyes opened and stared out into the dark room in front of him. He breathed deeply the air that came from the window to his left and was caught in the strange array of colors from the modern world. He'd never quite gotten used to them in the five thousand years he would come back every now and then and always he would find himself enchanted by them.

He looked slowly down at his lap and saw a familiar young man with his eyes tightly shut and felt the tinge of anger and pain in his chest but smiled anyway.

"Naruto."

The boy in his lap stiffened then relaxed as the boys with the dark eyes began to smooth his hair.

"It's been a long time Naruto, five thousand years is a very long time."

"I know." Naruto said from the boys lap. He sat up slowly his face so close to the other's. Lips barely a hairs width apart. "I just-I felt you Sasuke. I felt that you were so close and I had to see you…I just had to Sasuke!"

Naruto suddenly hugged Sasuke almost knocking him over.

"I couldn't let this opportunity slip Sasuke. I just had to say it to you…say it…"

"Say what Naruto? What is it?"

"That I'm sorry! I'm so sorry for marrying someone else! I'm so sorry for turning you away and giving up on your return thinking that you didn't need me!"

"Naruto…"

"And those lost fifty years between us spent in anger…when you died I died to I died with you!" He began to cry. "Now our descendants are at one another's throats and there is no way to rectify what has been done. Now again."

"Again."

Sasuke held Naruto in his arms still staring out that window.

"It is now their fate to die like we…in torment and pain."

Naruto sighed.

"That's the way of fate Sasuke…the past repeats and repeat it will, there is nothing to be done…Sasuke."

He looked into black eyes sadly before shutting them as the Uchiha spirit kissed him.

_(Scene Cut as not everyone is a fan of YAOI if I get enough reviews then I'll post the entire part up)_

-

Yusura opened her eyes and shut them again. She felt as though she were asleep for ages but realized that she couldn't have.

Opening her eyes again she was shocked to see Samon's sleeping face in front of her own. His lips were slightly parted as he breathed and his dark bangs hung messily in front of his pale face.

"Samon." She said before sitting up. "What the hell?"

Something was wrong.

"OH"

She felt drafty and looked down.

"MY"

And realized that her clothes were not there.

"GOD!"

She covered herself with the sheet but not before looking under it. Her faced turned several shades of red.

_'N-n-no way! I slept with him!'_

Noticing that he seemed sound asleep she got up and searched for her clothes which were everywhere.

_'Aw great! I'm such a damn idiot! I can not believe this! I might as well kiss virginity good by!'_

"_Hn_ you're pretty forward Dobe…nice rack."

Yusura did the only thing she could do against a sexy man named Samon Uchiha whom was ogling her with a curious look on his face.

"Doh…**DON'T LOOK AT ME**!"

She threw the lamp at his head.

"**WHY NOT? AND WHY AM I NAKED**?"

She threw a shoe.

"**HOW THE HELL SHOULD I KNOW YOU TEME**!"

He threw a pillow.

"**YOU PERVERTED DOBE YOU RAPED ME DIDN'T YOU**?"

A clock went flying.

"**AS IF TEME**!"

Another pillow.

"**DOBE**!"

"**TEME**!!!"

And this proceeded well into the morning.

-

**I'm back from vacation and I updated. Now it's gonna get interesting. I didn't place the entire chapter up considering that maybe people wouldn't really like the boy on boy action nor the fact that Yusura was sorta de-virginized since Naruto used her body sort of. It'll be explained later. Review please!.**


End file.
